


the fox and the wolf

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: (actually he's a huli jing but kitsunes are more known so), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Demons, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Half-Demon!Kyuhyun, Human!Ryeowook, Kitsune, Kitsune!Zhoumi, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Vampires, Werewolf!Jongwoon, Werewolves, i'm sorry saemin shippers but this fic ain't for y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Kyuhyun's life takes a turn to it's worst after a simple walk in the forest with his best friend.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Saeun/Lee Sungmin
Kudos: 11





	the fox and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is gonna be big
> 
> hi, it's me, naja! you might know me from my arcana series and if not.... that's probably for the better. This fic has been in the work for way too long and i'm finally bringing the first chapter out! no idea when the next one will come maybe in a year or two we'll see
> 
> i haven't written anything in the longest time and also kinda lost interest in suju so i've been pretty inactive on this acc ;;;; but i hope to change that bcs now i'm not gonna have two ongoing series but THREE!!! yeah i'm doomed.... anyway i wanna thank [peach](https://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN) for this bcs she's always been so supportive of me and we both are obsessed with fox spirit zhoumi which is essentially how this fic came to be so yeah <3
> 
> this chapter is a bit of a mess and too fast paced imo, some scene might not make sense for now but trust me they will later once more information gets revealed!!
> 
> anyway sorry my notes are a bit of a mess and that's bcs i have many thoughts but no coherent thought process but anyway i still hope you understand what i mean and enjoy reading the fic <33333 thanks
> 
> (ps: i support all suju relationships including ryeowook's, this is just fiction and has nothing to do with real life and i've been working on this even before ryeowook announced his relationship! i hope this clears up any questions about why it's a yewook fic when he's clearly dating)  
> (pps: the fic title is taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJUcBUscRIA) song and the chapter title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN4GjxT1NDQ) bcs i love bmth older songs so yeah)

"Siwon just sent me a message," Jongwoon says as he walks down the hall, phone still in hand.

"What is it?" Zhoumi asks after closing the book he was reading, placing a bookmark on the site he was on before placing it on the coffee table.

"District 13. Werewolves. Three of them. Jungsoo's group is too busy so we'll have to take over for them." Jongwoon quickly puts his jacket on before he grabs a pair of leather gloves. Zhoumi sits up straight and watches as Jongwoon straps the gloves over his small hands.

"You sure you want me with you? Won't I just be in the way?"

There's a small chuckle and Jongwoon shakes his head. "I guess I could take them on by myself," A sleek grin places itself on his lips and he sounds nothing more than confident as the words leave his mouth. "But where would be the fun to that?"

Jongwoon lifts his shoulders, but his eyes turn serious as he takes a gun from the drawer beside him and fills it with ammo. "Besides, it seems like they have humans in their whereabouts."

Zhoumi sighs, finally standing up from the couch and they both move out once they're ready.

It was a nice sunny morning. The wind blew softly in his face as the birds started to sing. Sungmin had dragged Kyuhyun, his flatmate, out for a short walk with his fiancee Saeun. Apparently, it's for his health and to stop him from playing starcraft for once which Kyuhyun disapproves off, because, in his opinion, there's nothing wrong with staying in his bedroom all day playing video games.

And it's definitely ten thousand times better than third-wheeling his best friend on a walk outside with his soon-to-be-wife, watching them be lovely dovely with each other while walking a few meters behind them like the single loser he is.

They follow the sidewalk that leads into a big forest which Kyuhyun has never been in, despite growing up in the city close to it. It's odd for such a big city to even have a forest like this.

It's cold and rather dark, the sun is hardly reaching the ground through the mile-high trees. He hears the leaves crunch under their feet as they follow the narrow path in the forest. A loud cry from afar, the hushing wind and Kyuhyun stays still. Both Sungmin and Saeun halt to look at him with uncertainty in their eyes, hands still clasped together. 

"I think we should go back," He says, looking around in the forest. His instinct tells him to leave the place, that it's dangerous but he can't explain why. 

Sungmin chuckles, shaking his head ever so softly. "Please, we've only been out for a while. Fresh air will do you some good!"

"No, that's not it!" Kyuhyun says, glancing around the forest again. A shiver runs down his spine as his heartbeat goes up. He couldn't brush off the weird feeling of being watched by someone or  _ something. _ "This place just feels... odd. I don't think it's safe here."

"And I think you've played way too many video games." Sungmin sighs and turns around before walking off. "Come on Kyu, it's just a little forest. Nothing evil is lurking around here."

Kyuhyun stays still as he watches Sungmin and Saeun continue to walk forward until they both disappear from his sight. There's still this uneasy feeling in his gut that he can't get rid off. He stares at the ground, deep in thought. Maybe Sungmin is right, maybe he's been playing too many games to the point where he feels like he's stuck in them.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, he hears the pained scream of Saeun echo through the forest along with Sungmin yelling her name and his legs suddenly run off on their own. He couldn't believe his eyes once he caught up with Sungmin and Saeun. There were three gigantic wolves, bigger than normal ones (or at least he assumes they were, he's never seen a real wolf with his own eyes but he's seen them enough on tv), looming over Saeun as Sungmin tries to get them off her. He grabs one by its tail but the wolf turns around and tackles Sungmin to the ground.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun yells, finally out of his shock trace. He runs towards him but one of the wolves who were attacking Saeun jumps onto him, making both of them fall as the wolf digs its claws into Kyuhyun's face. Kyuhyun tries to wrestle him off but the wolf is too strong. He manages to get ahold of its front legs with shaky arms, trying to turn them around but his body feels too weak and he's losing too much blood. The wolf manages to get out of his hold but instead of tackling him again, as Kyuhyun had anticipated, the wolf gets off him.

He tries to sit up, to no avail. He's in too much pain to even lift a muscle. The only thing he can register is the blood dripping from his head and a loud whine before everything blacks out.

"Well, who do we have here?" Jongwoon smirks as the three werewolves growl at him. His smile drops the moment he sees three human bodies lying lifelessly on the ground, covered in blood and dirt. One of the wolves, the leader Jongwoon assumes, steps closer to him. He's bigger than the other two and his white fur is covered in blood. He crouches to the ground, ready to jump at any given moment. He barks at Jongwoon, almost as if he was demanding him to transform, but Jongwoon wasn't here for little games.

He takes out his gun, aims at the wolf and shoots him. The wolf crumples to the floor with a whine, the other two wolves stand there in shock, not having awaited this outcome. Jongwoon readies his gun when one of the smaller wolves jump towards him.

Another shot, another whine and the dead wolf drops to the floor, the bullet pierced right through its heart as a pool of blood surrounds him. He's taken by surprise when the second wolf jumps on him, digging its fangs into Jongwoon's arm. He manages to shake it off before shooting it down. He doesn't realize that the leader has picked himself up again, his wound slowly healing despite the wolfsbane, and is tunning towards Jongwoon who had his back turned against it. Just as he was about to tackle Jongwoon, sharp teeth dig into his skin and his body falls to the ground. A fox with three tails looming over it.

Jongwoon turns around, surprised, quickly glancing at Zhoumi before taking his gun and killing the last wolf.

"You need to be more careful," Zhoumi reminds him, once transformed back into his human form.

"That's what I have you here for though." He smiles at Zhoumi as he puts the gun away. He glances over the three humans on the ground and his smile drops. "Seems like we came too late though."

He can hear Zhoumi sigh as he sits down beside the woman that was lying the closest to him and he puts two fingers on her throat. No heartbeat.

"Jongwoon! He's alive!" Zhoumi shouts at Jongwoon who was checking the pulse on the man beside the woman. He stands up and hurries over to Zhoumi. The man in question was hardly bruised compared to the other two, only three long lines running across his face where the wolf had scratched him. "What should we do with him?"

Zhoumi didn't take his eyes off the stranger. The scratch on his face was worrisome. They had to act fast or else he'll get turned into a werewolf, which at this rate might be the end for him.

"We have to take him with us," Jongwoon says, deep in thought and Zhoumi nods. "We can't bring him to a hospital or else we'll be forced to tell them what happened."

"What about the other two?" Zhoumi adds in, taking his eyes off the stranger lying in his hands to look at the other two bodies.

A sigh escapes Jongwoon's lips and it's enough to tell Zhoumi that they didn't make it. "We have to leave them behind," Jongwoon says, reluctant. He feels sick to the stomach about his choice, but it's the only possibility they have. His only wishes are for them to be found soon and given a funeral, it's the least they deserve.

"So you just wanna do the same as Jungsoo? After we-"

"Zhoumi," Jongwoon interrupts him, voice stern. He shakes his head, the last thing he needs today is to be compared to Jungsoo by his best friend out of all people. "We don't have much time. At least we can save someone's life."

Zhoumi sighs. Jongwoon was right, they didn't know how long the stranger could last, every minute counted.

Zhoumi stumbles through the door with Jongwoon following close behind. Ryeowook, who was anxiously waiting at the table, runs up to Jongwoon.

"You didn't tell me you were going out today," Ryeowook says as he searches Jongwoon's body for any injuries and sighs when he doesn't find any. Jongwoon smiles before placing a hand on Ryeowook's cheek to make him look up at him.

"I'm sorry we had to hurry, but nothing big happened." Ryeowook's lips form into a pout and Jongwoon can't help but laugh at it. He leans down, connecting their lips in a short kiss. "You worry too much."

Jongwoon takes his hand off Ryeowook's cheek and places it on his shoulder instead before looking at Zhoumi. "Who's that?" Ryeowook asks, finally glancing at Zhoumi and the man on his back after he was assured that Jongwoon is fine.

"He's one of the survivors we found during our hunt." Jongwoon answers as Zhoumi places the stranger on the couch, wordlessly. "I've called Hangeng but do you think you could patch him up first?" Jongwoon looks at him. Ryeowook nods and runs off to get their first aid kid from one of their rooms.

Pain spikes through his whole body as he opens his eyes with a groan. The room he's in is dimly lit and he can hardly see anything. It's plainly decorated, with just the necessity's in it to even consider it a room. He can't remember what room it is, nor how he ever got in it. The last thing he remembers is going out on a walk with Sungmin and Saeun.

He tries to sit up but his body is too weak and he falls back. He looks around the room but nobody seems to be there. He closes his eyes and tries to think back to when he was last conscious. A vivid image pops up in his mind. Sungmin and Saeun, walking in front of him. The image shifts to both of them lying on the ground, covered in blood. Wolves. They were attacked by wolves. Kyuhyun can remember it clearly now. Panic arises in his body as Sungmin and Saeun were nowhere to be seen and he can't help but wonder if they were okay.

The door opens and a short man walks in. He looks at Kyuhyun for a second before gasping ' _ you're awake! _ ' and sitting down beside his bed.

"How are you? Are you in pain? Is everything alright?"

"Where are Sungmin and Saeun?" Kyuhyun's voice sounds almost lifeless, even he's slightly surprised at the dull melody that passes his lips but it fits his mood. He can only hope for the best, but part of him is already prepared to hear the worst.

"You mean your friends?" The voice sounds uncertain. Kyuhyun turns his head to the man and nods, only to see the brunet divert his eyes from him. It's enough for Kyuhyun to understand.

"My friends found you in the forest with two others, but it was already too late for them."

"You shouldn't have saved me."

"But-" The stranger stutters, his eyes widen at Kyuhyun's words. Losing your friends is always painful. Even if Kyuhyun acted like Sungmin annoyed him, he still loved him as a friend. The stranger falls quiet, not having anything to argue against.

"What happened to Sungmin and Saeun? Where are they now?"

"I'm not sure," The brunet replied. He was lying. It was blatantly obvious that he knew what happened to Sungmin and Saeun. If it weren't for the pounding in Kyuhyun's head, he would've questioned him more but he lets it slide for the moment, closing his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Not too far from the forest. My friends were outside for a hunt for food when they found you, so they brought you here." Uncertainty was lingering in his words, Kyuhyun was sure he was lying or at least hiding some details but he figured it wasn't his place to pry. What mattered was that they saved his life.

"Where are they now?"

"Still on a hunt, they should be back soon." The stranger answers, glancing to the door and then back to Kyuhyun.

"My name is Ryeowook by the way," Ryeowook quickly changes the topic and looks at Kyuhyun with a sweet smile. "Are you okay? Should I bring you anything? How about some tea?"

"Yes please," He wasn't necessarily thirsty but he wanted to be alone and the first step was to get Ryeowook out of the room. Ryeowook, however, didn't move. He was looking at Kyuhyun. It didn't take much for him to figure out what Ryeowook wanted.

"My name is Kyuhyun," He says after debating whether he should tell him or not. Knowing that Ryeowook and his friends had saved him from impaling death, maybe they would mean no harm to him.

"Nice to meet you, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook gives him a soft smile and stands up, walking out of the door. The room suddenly feels dull and empty. Kyuhyun can't comprehend that Sungmin is gone and he's not sure if he ever will.

Ryeowook was preparing the tea for Kyuhyun in the kitchen when Jongwoon and Zhoumi finally arrived from their mission. Ryeowook didn't ask for any details about the mission, he wouldn't get them anyway, and as long as both of them were okay it didn't matter.

"Kyuhyun woke up," Ryeowook walked towards them as they took off their outerwear.

"You found out his name?" Zhoumi asks with a big smile on his face and Ryeowook nods. "That's great! He must be still resting then."

Ryeowook was about to reply when Jongwoon cut him off. "Who cares about him anyway." He takes off his shoes and walks into his office without giving Ryeowook as much of a glance.

"Hey! Stop being so asocial for once!" Zhoumi yells back at him but it gets ignored as Jongwoon closes the door behind himself. Ryeowook's eyes fall to the floor with a little sigh. He feels Zhoumi's hand rest on his shoulder and lifts his face to look at him. "He just had a rough day, don't blame him"

"What was it today?"

"Vampires."

"Ahhh... makes sense." Ryeowook sighs again. Zhoumi would always tell him everything that happened during their hunts, even when Ryeowook didn't ask for it. While Jongwoon decided to keep it a secret. Jongwoon had explained him countless of times that he's doing it for Ryeowook's own sake, even though they were only small stories that couldn't physically hurt him. He hoped Jongwoon would stop treating him like a damsel in distress when he can easily take care of himself.

Zhoumi, on the other hand, loved to talk about it unprovoked. He would usually keep his mouth shut when Jongwoon was around, simply to not annoy him, but the second he was gone Zhoumi would talk about the entire hunting progress to the smallest detail. While there are moments where Ryeowook doesn't wanna know what exactly happened, he's still happy Zhoumi chose to share such information with him.

"One of them tried to bite Jongwoon and instead broke their teeth on his skin, it was really funny." Zhoumi laughs as he explains what happened, hoping to cheer Ryeowook up. "Jongwoon didn't like it though."

"Figured as much," Ryeowook giggles as Zhoumi smiles at him. "I prepared some tea for Kyuhyun, do you want to give it to him?" Ryeowook asks, looking at him and Zhoumi freezes for a second before nodding.

Ryeowook gives him the tea and Zhoumi heads down to the room they placed Kyuhyun in.

"Hello?" Zhoumi whispers as he opens the door by a tilt. Kyuhyun is lying on the bed, his back facing him. Zhoumi sighs and puts the cup of tea on the nightstand. "Guess I'll talk to you some other time," He says as he quietly leaves the room, looking back at Kyuhyun before closing the door.

Kyuhyun opens his eyes and turns around to look at the door, amazed that his trick had worked. This time it must've been one of Ryeowook's friends, he assumes, as the voice sounded vastly different from Ryeowook's high pitched one. He looks at the nightstand and sees the steaming cup of tea sitting there.

He's about to take it in his hands, throat feeling soar all of the sudden when he hears a faint voice from behind the door.

"You're back quick," He hears Ryeowook say.

"He was asleep," The other voice from before replied, "Did you at least give him the antidote?"

"Yes, I slipped it in his tea that you just gave him." Kyuhyun's eyes perked up at that. "Though it doesn't seem like he's transforming yet." Ryeowook continued. The other replied but by then they were too far gone from the door for Kyuhyun to understand.

He's not sure what they slipped in his tea, if it was simple pain killers they could've just given it to him. He turns around again, ignoring the cup of tea on the night table. Once he's healed enough he was getting out of here.

Days had passed and Kyuhyun's healing was doing exceptionally fine without Hangeng's help. Ryeowook knocked on the door to Jongwoon's office before entering, not even waiting for a reply. Jongwoon was lying on his back with his knees raised up, doing push-ups. He must've realized Ryeowook entering, couldn't possibly have missed it with his exceptional senses, but he ignores him.

Jongwoon is usually is his office when he's working or wants to be alone, today seems to be the latter. Ryeowook seats himself in front of Jongwoon's legs, placing his arms around Jongwoon's lower legs and his chin on top of Jongwoon's raised knees. He doesn't say anything, giving Jongwoon the opportunity to ignore him. They both know each other's boundaries well enough to not step over them. On days where Jongwoon wanted to be alone, Ryeowook would just wait for him to speak up and if he didn't say anything, he would leave.

However, today wasn't one of those days, as Jongwoon stopped mid-track, lifting his upper body to look at Ryeowook with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?"

A sigh escapes his lips as he lifts his head from Jongwoon's knees to look at the ground instead. "Hangeng finally came today."

"Okay, and? You know it takes him at least a week before he reaches-"

"That's not it!" Ryeowook interrupts him, turning his head to look back at Jongwoon who had started doing push-ups again. "It's just.... he couldn't heal Kyuhyun."

Jongwoon's face drops and stays still on the ground, arms crossed behind his head. "Does that mean-"

"No," Ryeowook shakes his head quickly, "He was completely healed before Hangeng even reached here."

"He tried deleting Kyuhyun's memories but it didn't work, something blocked him from using his magic on him."

Jongwoon looked up to the ceiling, something he always did when he was deep in thought. He crossed his arms in front of his chest before glancing back at Ryeowook. "Maybe it has something to do with Hangeng."

Ryeowook shook his head again and whispered another  _ no, _ this time much quieter than the first one. "Zhoumi tried to use his magic on him too, but nothing worked. They assume it's Kyuhyun that's blocking them."

"A human blocking magic.... that's a first."

"Hangeng thinks it's because Kyuhyun isn't actually human, but Zhoumi says he can't sense anything unnatural about him." A sigh follows and Ryeowook lays his head again on Jongwoon's knees, closing his eyes before quickly opening them. "They don't know what to do now, we can't just let a human walk around with the knowledge of supernatural beings walk around."

"Does Kyuhyun even know it was werewolves that attacked him?"

"I'm not sure," Ryeowook answers because he really wasn't sure. Kyuhyun didn't talk much and when he did he would only be asking questions, never anything about himself. Considering how he had lost two close friends, it didn't come much of a surprise that he wouldn't want to share things about himself, especially to complete strangers. 

"That's why I'm here," Ryeowook explained, "They told me to ask you to see what we should do."

Jongwoon blew the hair out of his eyes, this was a tough one. Humans knowing about supernatural beings was a risky thing, not only would they be highly in danger as other creatures would seek them out, the word about them could break out and cause chaos amongst the population.

There were only a handful of humans that knew about them, most (if not all) of them being hunters. He had met some while he was still in Jungsoo's group and then there was also Ryeowook. However, being a hunter wasn't easy, Hunters had to hide their identity and avoid as much human contact as possible. Not to mention that their lives were at risk almost every day.

There were only two options. Kyuhyun joins Jongwoon and becomes a hunter so that Jongwoon could keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't snitch to anyone. The second option was to get rid off Kyuhyun entirely. Neither option sounded good.

Jongwoon lifted his upper body from the ground and placed his hand on Ryeowook's cheek, making the younger look at him with.

"Don't look at me like that." Jongwoon pouts. Ryeowook knits his eyebrows together and looks at Jongwoon with confusion written all over his face. "Frowning doesn't fit you," Jongwoon answers him before leaning in and connecting their lips in a short kiss.

Jongwoon lies back down, crossing his arms behind his head. "Just let me train for a little bit before I deal with that mess. In the meantime-" Jongwoon lifts his upper body and gives another small peck on Ryeowook's lips, "let me steal some kisses from you."

"You're so cheesy," Ryeowook complains with a bright smile as his ears turn red.

"I know you love it," Jongwoon teases him as he repeats the same action over and over again until Ryeowook's entire face is beet red like a tomato and he cherishes every second of it as he pushes the growing question to the back of his mind. For now, all he wants to do is focus on Ryeowook and think about the issue later.

"Jongwoon!" Zhoumi calls out his name once he walks into the room, Ryeowook following behind him. Hangeng wasn't there anymore, he had probably left already, never liking to stay at one place for too long. It's a shame he didn't at least try to meet Jongwoon but there's always time for later.

Kyuhyun, who was seated in the bed, quickly looked up at him before turning his gaze back to his hands in his lap. Jongwoon could already feel the tension in the air, not sure if it was because he came into the room (since neither of them had ever formally met until this point) or if it was there since the very beginning. 

Kyuhyun looked completely healthy, the scars on his face almost gone as if he was never attacked by anyone let alone a werewolf. Jongwoon knew he had to say something, had to assert his dominance over his group as the leader, but he's always been quite awkward, stumbling over his words too much and rather letting Zhoumi or Ryeowook do the speaking for him. But now they were begging  _ him _ to do it, to decide the future of a simple human being like he were nothing more than a toy to throw around.

Jongwoon sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Say," Jongwoon started, loud and clear enough for Kyuhyun to turn around and look at him with frightening eyes. Maybe this wasn't as hard as he assumed it would be. "What do you remember from the incident."

Kyuhyun opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly, debating over what information to tell Jongwoon or if he should even tell him anything. Jongwoon stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I was on a walk with my friends and suddenly some wolves attacked us."

"Just wolves?"

"Yes?! What else would be there?!" Kyuhyun responded, annoyance clear in his tone. Jongwoon looked at Zhoumi, the taller man looking at him like a kicked puppy. So Kyuhyun didn't know, that makes things a lot harder.

"Those weren't wolves you saw," Jongwoon turned to look at Kyuhyun again, "they're werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Kyuhyun snorts, he expects Jongwoon to tell him it's a joke but his face stays serious. "You think I'm gonna believe in those stupid fairytales?"

"I'm not asking you to believe in anything, just telling you what really happened." 

Kyuhyun stares at him in disbelief. "And how would  _ you _ know any of this?!"

"Believe it or not, we're supernatural hunters. That's how we found you and your friends." Kyuhyun opens his mouths to say something but Jongwoon continues before he can. "And I'm inviting you to join our group."

"Like I'm gonna join that stupid group-"

"I didn't say you have a choice," Jongwoon interrupts him and he can see the shock fall over Kyuhyun's face before it quickly fades back to the serious look he had before. "Unless you want to join your friends that is."

The room falls silent and Jongwoon can feel the shocked faces of Zhoumi and Ryeowook staring at him. Kyuhyun fists the bedsheets in his hands, his knuckles turning almost white. Jongwoon almost expects Kyuhyun to yell at him, tell him to go to hell or anything like that but it doesn't happen.

Kyuhyun glances down to the bedsheets, his face softening as he considers Jongwoon's offer. He could decline, but he's sure the last thing Sungmin and Saeun would want for him is to die for their sake.

"Fine," Kyuhyun says determined, lifting his head to look at Jongwoon. "I'll join."

Jongwoon smiles and almost lets out a breath of relief when Kyuhyun speaks up again. "And if those werewolves really exist, then I'll make sure to kill every single one of them and make them suffer just as much as my friends did."

Kyuhyun's body was shaking from anger, there was a faint whisper of his name from Ryeowook but Jongwoon ignored it. 

"Well then," Jongwoon said, placing each of his hand against his hip. Zhoumi and Ryeowook exchanged worried glances before staring at Jongwoon like he had lost his mind. "Welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway pls follow me on my new twt: [@seokwooho](https://twitter.com/seokwooho)


End file.
